shinobi hentai
by donisahaja
Summary: naruto anak yang tak dianggap kedua orang tuanya dan tidak mempunyai chakra pada umumnya,mampukah dia bertahan didunia yang kejam ini
1. Chapter 1

SHINOBI HENTAI

DISCLAMER;NARUTO MILIK

Author baru,mohon bimbingan nya hehehe

Chapter 1

START

HAY,perkenalkan nama ku uzumaki naruto,anak dari pasangan namikaze minato dan namikaze kushina.

Dan adik dari namikaze naruko,kalian pasti bertanya?mengapa margaku uzumaki?bukan namikaze?itu smua karna kedua orang tua ku tidak pernah mengggap aku ada,hem ingin sekali aku rasanya memperkosa dia,tapi apa daya diriku yang lemah ini tidak bisa apa-apa,mengapa?karna aku sendiri tidak mempunyai chakra,dan itu membuat malu kedua orang tua ku yang notabene ninja terkuat didesaku,yang bernama konoha…

Untuk saat ini umurku baru 7tahun,sedangkan kakaku sudah menginjak umur 10 tahun,dia juga ornag yang kukagumi dan kadang kala keluar perasaan iri dalam hati ini,tapi smua kupendam dalam dalam.

Perlahan aku kluar dari kamarku mengacuh kan ketiga orang yang sedang makan bersama diruang makan,aku iri mengapa hanya dia hanya dia yang diberi kasih sayng dan aku tidak,tapi aku sadar mungkin sudah nasibku diacuhkan keluarga sendiri,hah….tanpa terasa aku menghela napas…..

Aku berjalan keluar rumah,mengacuhkan tatapan merendahkan dari para penduduk sekitar,dan aku mendengar apa yang mereka katakan padaku,kata-kata menghinaku,hey kau lihat dia,padahal dia anak dari hokage,tetapi kenapa lemah begitu bahkan tidak mempunyai jalan chakra,mendengar itu akupun lari dari hadapan orang orang itu,smpa akhir nya menemukan tempat dimana aku menghabis kan waktu untuk membuang beban dalam diriku ini

Kami-sama mengapa kau berikan cobaan ini padaku hiks hiks,aku rela tidak diberi kekuatan aku rela,tapi kenapa kau juga limpah kan kesendirian ini padaku,akhir nya aku tertidur disitu,tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasinya

Misterius pov

Hem,anak yang menarik mungkin dia bisa menjadi penerus ku…hehehehe slurup tunggu waktunya tiba aku akan membawamu pergi dan melatih mu dengan sungguh2…..huahuhuhuhuhahahhahaha

Naruto pov

Ckitt,hah hah hah …

a-apa itu tadi,aku seperti merasa ada yang mengawasiku…..tapi sudahlah buat apa peduli toh aku tidak mempunyai apa apa untuk diawasi

cih TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobi hentai

Untuk sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih atas riview nya,hiks...ga nyangka fic ini bakal ada yang review terimakasih atas saran2 nya senpai,saya usahakan akan memperbaiki semuanya,nah sigitu dulu,maaf kalo tulisan saya masih berantakan,say ngerjain nya sambil kerja jd yah begini lah jadinya,sekali lagi trimakasih atas dukungan dan review nya saya jadi lebih semangat lagi menuliskan,oke lanjuttttt...

Disclaimer:naruto milik

Chapter 2

Start

Pagi hari menjelang, disebuah kamar sosok tokoh utama kita masih meringkuk dengan indah nya,tak perduli bahwa pagi ini dia harus mengikuti pendaftaran murid akademi,sampai sampai terdengar suara pintu diketuk,

Tok...tok...tok

Naru-chan,panggil kushina,a.k.a ibunya naruto.

Yaa sebentar bu...

cklek,pintu terbuka,terlihat anak berumur 7tahun dengan sebelah mata yang masih tertutup,

Kawaaaiiiii batin kishina,ingin rasanya dia menerjang naru-chan ku yang maniss

Ehem,ada apa dengan ibu,apa dia sudah gila?batin naruuto,

Eh...kushina salah tingkah diperhatikan anaknya.

Greppp,maaf kan ibu naru,maafkannnn...

Naruto bingung tiba tiba ibunya memelekunya,hal yang mustahil,tanpa terasa mengalirlah liquid bening nan suci itu dari mata birunya yang indah

Ibu...ada apa?kupikir ibu sudah tidak peduli sama naru...

Bukan begitu naru,ibu sesungguh nya menyayangimu,hanya saja ayahmu tidak memperbolehkan nya,sungguh maafkan ibu nak,dan juga maafkan ayahmu juga,dia hanya terpukul bhwa anak nya tidak mempunyai chakra,tapi kami smua menyayangimu

Ibu,,terimakasih,terimakasih...

Kami-sama terimakasihhh,

bwoshhhhh...uwahhhhh,keluarlah sepasang sayap kecil transparan berbentuk angin dari punggung naruto

MALAIKAT,batin kushina

Wushhhh sayap itu pun hilang dengan sekejap

Ehhh,apa yang terjadi?tanya naru polos

seketika kushina menjawab cepat

Tidak bukan apa apa naru,lebih baik sekarang naru siap siap berangkt ke akademi yah

Yoshhhh ibu,jawab naru semangat

Dan satu hal lagi naru,jangan bilang pada siapa siapa yah

Naru janji bu,hehehe

Cupp...

Naruto mencium tepat dibibir kushina

Ehhhh,seketika ibu itu memerah,dasar mesum siapa yang mengajarimu melakukan itu

Hehehe itu tanda kalo naru sayng ibu

Ya sudah kamu siap siap naru nanti terlambat loh...

Heem apa itu tadi batin kushina...

Misterius pov

Hem ternyata lebih cepat dari yang kuperkiraan,kekuatan nya sudah bangkit,aku harus cepat bertindak.

Syattt...seketika sosok itu menghilang diiringi angin yang melambai

Normal pov

Pagi itu suasana di akademi begitu ramai,karena ada penerimaan murid akademi baru,begitu juga dengan naruto,dia begitu antusias dengan kejadian itu

Naruto pov

Aku harus bisa masuk dan aku janji akan berlatih dengan sungguh sungguh,terimakasih ibu,sudah memberiku semangat dipagi hari ini

Naruto pov end

naruto dan anak2 lainya berkumpul dikelas murid baru,menunggu datang nya guru akademi datang,

tak berapa lama datanglah guru yang ditunggu aka iruka

Perkenalkan namaku akademi ini

Baiklah,tanpa basa basi lagi untuk wali murid di harap meninggalkan aula ini terima kasih...

Seketika smua wali murid keluar dan memperhatika anak nya masing2 dari luar kaca jendela

Baiklah untuk sekarang sesi pengenalan untuk kalian smua diharap maju kedepan kelas satu persatu kalian pasti sudah tau kan,dan yang terakhir murid dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan mata biru sedalam samudra,smua mata terpaku pada satu sosok mahluk itu

Ehem,iruka berdehem untuk mengembalikan smua murid didiknya agar kembali kealam nyatanya

Naruto merasa risih ditatap seperti ingin dimangsa hidup2 terutama kaum gadis2 kecil itu...

Kyaaaa dia manis sekali,teriak gadis berambut merah muda

Kau benar sakura,dia manis,tapi sayang dia lemah,bahkan tidak mempunyai cakra,menyedih kan

Mendengar bisikan2 dari seisi kelas itu naruto tampak menundukan kepalanya...

Naruto pov

Aku harus kuat kuat,ibu sudah memberiku semangat,itu bukan salah mereka,tersenyumlah...

Naruto pov end

Seisi kelas menengang melihat naruto menunduk,tanpa terasa...

menggak ludah nya sendiri...

Terimakasih,perkenalkan,namaku naruto uzumakki,hobiku berlatih dan melihat gadis manis hehe dan untuk smua nya skali lg terimakasih sudah mau menganggap ku ada

Seketika kelas rius

Kyaaa naruto kun kau cowo idamanku

naruto apa maksudnya tadi itu...

DIAMMM smuanya...

Krik...krikk

Ehhh maaf sensei gara gara aku kelas jadi ribut...

Hahh sudahlah,kau boleh duduk naruto

Cih,anak itu...apa hebat nya dia... Batin anak berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam, mata onix nya mendelik melecehkan ketika naruto melewatinya

Cih muka bencong...

Naruto menoleh,ehh apa katamu tadi?

Muka bencong,dasar DOBE:...

TERIMASIH PUJIANYA...

sasuke tadi pun hanya tertegun,kenapa dia tidak marah batinya...

Naruto pun duduk disebelah gadis indigo,

hay perkenalkan namaku naruto,km siapa gadis manis

A-aku hinata hyuga,salam kenal n-naruto-kun...

Gadis yang manis,mangsa pertamaku batin naruto hahaha,

Pukk tepukan dipundaknya menyadarkany dari dunia nistanya,hay namaku kiba dan dia shikamaru,dia choji,hay smua namaku naruto salam kenal,tak luput senyum maut nya keluar

Manis nya batin mreka smua...

Time skip

Tak terasa 1tahun terlewati,naruto mulai mempunyai sedikit kebahagiaan yang menghampirinya,terimakasih tuhan kau mengabul kan diaku

Sperti biasa naruto sebelum berangkt ke akademi menyempatkan waktu untul berlatih sendiri di hutan kematian,dia sudah mahir dalam ilmu2 dasar ninja dari melempar shuriken hingga kecepatan dalam taijutsu,tapi dia lemah dalam ninjustu dan lainya,karna dia tidak mempunyai chakra.

Hah hah hah,sialan andai aku bisa mempunyai chakra,aku ga bakal kesusahan,tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah...

ckittt...perasaan ini lagi...seprti ada yang mengawasiku...

Misterius pov

Hohoho jadi dia sudah bisa merasakan kehadiranku menarik hahahaha aku tidak salah pilih...

Pov end.

Sebaiknya aku cepat kluar dari hutan ini,lama lama menakutkan...

Brakkkkkk,

Hey naruto,ada apa denganmu,sampai ngos ngosan gitu?tanya kiba

Gak da apa kib,hanya sedikit latian lari maraton hehehe

Haha merepotkan,gumam shikamaru...

Iruka sensei pun masuk seketika

Untung aku ga terlambat batin naruto...

malam itu naruto berjalan sendirian,karna dia sehabis pulang dari akademi laangsung latian dihutan kematian,jadinya dia pulang kemalaman

tiba tiba dia dihadang satu pria ninja,

Hem kau anak lemah itu kan?

akan kubunuh kau...

Seketika ninja itu mengeluarkan jurusnya

Flame release:raungan naga api

Jurus itupun mengarah ke naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa,tanpa bisa menghindar,

Naruto pov

Apa kah Ini akhir nya,akhir dari hayatku?

Naruto pov end

Duarrr jurus itu mengenai naruto telak

Hahaha mampus kau bocah.

Setelah itu,ninja itupun pergi meninggal kanya...

Apa kah aku akan mati...

Ibu...

Hiks...

Hiks

Uwaahhhhhhhhhhh

Teriakan itu menggemparkan dimalam yang dingin itu,tiba tiba angin bertiup kencang dengan dasyat nya...

Blarrrr terbentuklah kawah dari naruto berpijak...seketika tubuh nya di selimuti angin yang membentuk seprti tornado

Uwahhhhhhh...kluarlah sepasang sayap angin dari punggung naruto,menghancurkan area sekitar...

A-apa ini sebenarnya,ada apa dengan tubuhku?aku merasakan aliran angin yang membuatku merasa tenang dan sejuk ini.

Ugh tekanan ini,apa ini batin minato,sebaikanya aku periksa...

Akhir nya selesai transformasi tersebut terlihat sosok naruto bagai malaikat dengan sepasang sayap kecil dipunggung nya,ya dialah wind angel,mahluk suci yang ada selama 100tahun naruto pergi dari situ agar menghindari kecurigaan ninja konoha,

Wind...tornado...syat

secepat kilat naruto pergi dari situ meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning...

Zapppp...tepat setelah cahaya itu hilang minato dan beberapa anbu datang mengecek kondisi sekitar nya...

A-apa yang sebenar nya terjadi hokage sama,tanya salah satu anbu ngeri,dia merasa tekanan ki yang dasyat...

Entah lah smoga saja sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi...

Misterius pov

Hahahaha akhir nya keluar juga tidak salah lagi...tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat...

TBC

REVIEW KALIAN LAH PENYEMANGAT KU…


End file.
